New Adventures, untold stories
by Ivy-Shinimegami
Summary: unfinished. jeuhyaa's adventures as a new adventurer


New adventures, New worlds.

She reached for the sky, and stretched out her fingers. Slowly she opened her eyes. The sky was clear and blue. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Even the blood rushing to her head wasn't giving her much excitement.

"Jeuuuuuhyaaaa!!" cried a whiney taru taru. "come down from therey- weary! Your gona break your necky-wecky!"

Jeuhyaa opened her eyes again and tilted her chin up so she could see the top of the Taru Taru's head. She blinked once and closed her eyes again.

"Jeu! Im gona go get the Elder!" The taru taru threatened. Jeuhyaa just waved her hand like she didn't care.

The Taru taru stomped his foot and ran off with a huff. Jeuhyaa was half hanging over the top of her house completely board out of her mind.

"You cant go out side until your older and have some training under your belt!" Jeuhyaa said in a mocking tone as she sat up. She continued on grumbling how there is all the restrictions of her life and how there is nothing fun to do as she slid down the side of the roof to the edge where she grab on to the edge and flipped over to land on the balconies railing and hopped down to the ground from there. "Break my neck ? Yea okay, what ever you think Eldbris I'll get aback to you when that happens." and with that Jeuhyaa stalked off down the street.

"Hey you seam to be having a bad day? Humm? How about Nanna Mihgo help you out? For a price of course." said a saucy mithra said catching up and stepping in front of Jeuhyaa. "I'll help you if you help me"

"No thank you!" Jeuhyaa said to the other mithra and stepped around her and continued down the road.

Nanna fumed and tried again.

"Hey! That's not very nice you know! Walking away from someone is very very rrrrude. Did you know that!" Jeuhyaa ignored her. Nanna walked in front of her and put an hand on Jeuhyaas shoulder. "what do you say I'll cut you a deal"

"Nanna Mingo! Stop bugging people!" both Mithras turned around and saw a small group of very official looking Taru tarus. "You cant get away from us this tarutime!"

"Wana make a bet?" Nanna said under her breath as she took a quick look around, turned and started running down the street laughing. "if you everrrr need anything you know wherrrre to find me!

"AH!" the first taru taru yelled "Get her don't letaru her get away!! Don't run so fasty-wasty!!" and they ran off chasing her.

Jeuhyaa sighed and shook her head "always a dull moment in this place"

"Umm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear you. What do you mean 'always a dull moment' there is lots to do around here" another taller, sleeker, prettier mithera to the right of Jeuhyaa spoke with a quite voice. Jeuhyaa did a once over and recognized some very high end armor piece's for a monk from the few days that she worked with Guruna Maguruna Tailoring store.

"Yea there is when you can go out side and make a living. But you see I'm not aloud. I don't have a weapon, or armour or any money to get any of it on my own. So you see I'm stuck here wandering round until I die of boredom." Jeuhyaa said exasperated.

"Humm" the other mithra thought for a bit. "what if you did have those things; would you then be able to go out side?"

"Jeuhyaa! Don'taru tell me that your getting this nice adventurer to buy you a weapon?!" Jeuhyaa turned around knowing all to well who it was that was scolding her; again. There stood Eldbris, his tiny hands on his tiny hips anger written all over his tiny face.

"No Eldbris, Im not. I was just talking to herrr. And she was asking questions. That is all, so stop freaking out!" Jeuhyaa turned back to the monk "as farrr as I know, Yes that is the only thing stopping me from going out side. But don't worry about it. One day my Aunt will come back and she will teach me how to use a sworrrd."

"yea that'staru right! And her Aunt is gona teach me magic" Eldbris chimed in "the taruteachers at the school say I lack the will or the power or the sometaruthing that lets Taru Tarus do magic but Jeuhyaa aunt is goanna teach me how to cast magic just like all the other Taru tarus in this city!" Eldbris puffed out his chest and smiled that took up half of his face.

Jeuhyaa burst out laughing at the site. Eldbris looked crest fallen as the smile slid from his face and his chest deflated.

The other mithra looked shocked and covered her mouth as she smiled at the sight of the 2 friends getting along so well.

"Jeuhyaa stop laughing! Its notaru funny!" Eldbris wined tears starting to form in his eyes.

Between her laughter slowing down Jeuhyaa explained why she was laughing so hard. When she was done she turned to the other mithra. "Thank you for your time but now we must be on our way dinner needs to be started. Happy adventuring and good luck to you. May Alanta smile upon you!" With that Jeuhyaa grabbed Eldbris by the shoulders and started to steer the taru taru away from the mithra.

"But I have a sword right here if you want it you can have it. Free of charge. And I have a simple wand for your taru taru friend. If you want them it would be my pleasure to give them to you. I also have some free time tomorrow if your interested in some lessons, we can start then." the mithra smiled and it made her look even cuter, and her ear twitching and her tail swinging excitedly made the hole picture even better.

Jeuhyaa's eyes lighted up. "Really?! You would do that for us?! Cause really I don't know when my aunt will be back. But we cant pay you or anything. Just so you know."

"that is fine. I wasn't looking for payment any way. Oh. By the way my name is Renma. I will give you this as well" Renma searched around in her sack and pulled out two pearls bright bright blue coloured. "this is a Linkshell pearl. The link shell is called Electric blue Obsidan. If you ever need any help just ask"

Jeuhyaa and Eldbris each took a pearl and looked at it strangely then at Renma.

"well go on put them on" Renma encouraged. Her smile encouraged even more.

"Butaru we don'taru know how they go on or where they go" Eldbris said sounding worried and slightly defeated.

"Oh! Oh dear. You are that new to all of this I see. Okay you see you put it on your ear like this" Renma took hers off and then put it back on to show the 2 of them. "very good see it is easy. Now you just touch it lightly and continue talking." Renma did just that "Electric blue Obsidan! Meet our 2 very new ls members! Jeuhyaa and Eldbris!"

Both there ears became flooded with other peoples voices as they greeted them. Very timidly they said hello back and where nearly instantly bombarded with questions. Jeuhyaa didn't know where to start or how to start answering them and Eldbris looked like he was in the same kind of boat.

Renma laughed bringing the other mithra and Taru back to the surface before they got to lost in the voices of there new linkshell. She looked up at the sky "well its about time I finish what I am doing." Renma looked back at Jeuhyaa and Eldbris. "how about we meet up in the morning and we can start on those lessons then?"

"awesome!" Jeuyhaa trusted a fist into the air with a huge grin on her face. Eldbris hugged the staff to his little chest. Renma smiled.


End file.
